The Tall Man vs Freddy
by Zillaalien
Summary: just a battle of The Tall Man from phantasm faces Freddy from a nightmare on elm street.


-1-1(cause I'm lazy it is just a battle and I do not own anything from phantasm or the nightmare on elm street series. And this starts out in the nightmare world)  
Freddy looked at the figure the was staring intently at him. A presence with evil greater than his own. Then he attacked. He sent his claws right at the Tall Man not showing all his power in "his" reality. The Tall Man saw the attack coming and lifted Freddy off the ground choking him in the air. Freddy used his claw to cut off the Tall Mans grip and saw formaldehyde pour out. The yellow substance covered his shirt which pissed Freddy off. Freddy-"I am going to make you burn in hell for that." The Tall Man-"Not possible." With that Freddy sent his claws for the Tall Mans head but hit the ground with an amazing _**THUD**_. He felt his blood pouring out of his back with great speed. Using some of his dream powers he took the object out of his flesh. It was a small silver ball. With blades and a drill sticking out. That was it Freddy had enough it was time to use all of his powers. He looked to the Tall Man who was smiling for some reason. Freddy sent the Tall Man crashing into a boiler. Than he sent several steel plates at him all hitting their mark. The yellow blood known as formaldehyde poured out of the Tall Man's face. This did not satisfy Freddy's thirst to torture the Tall Man. He sent him to the roof and back to the floor. Than he did it again and again. It looked like all was done and the Tall Man was dead. Freddy made his way towards the corpse so he could put his foot down in triumph. But the corpse had life in it still. Freddy was caught off guard when he was tripped to the floor. The Tall man picked Freddy up by the throat and spoke briefly "You think your power exceeds mine. Well it doesn't!" Than he threw Freddy head first into a boiler burning the already burnt face. Then the Tall Man summoned a dimension portal. Freddy tried to charge the Tall Man when his back was turned but he did not have the element of surprise. The Tall Man sidestepped him and Freddy went right into the Tall Man's dimension. Hours later Freddy went into the real world bloody and battered. He had received lots of punishment from the Tall Man but somehow escaped through a portal. The Tall Man came in closely after smiling at an almost dead Freddy. Playing possum Freddy was luring the Tall Man into a trap. He jabbed his claws into the Tall Man's throat. What seemed to be the carcass of the Tall Man fell to the floor. Then a golden sphere popped out of the Tall Man's face. It went right through Freddy's leg causing him to fall. He slashed his claws at the sphere but couldn't destroy it. It pushed Freddy back right through a door. The place which they were in was a mausoleum or mortuary. He looked at the sphere which was leading the nightmare demon further into the mausoleum. Freddy turned around to see a large man holding a chainsaw. The minion of the Tall Man started up the chainsaw and tried to kill Freddy with it. This attack was easily dodged but the minion could not block his own death. Freddy jabbed his claws right into the mans throat killing him instantly. He turned around to see a bunch of dwarfs coming for him. These creatures were easily kill as Freddy slashed at them. Than the golden sphere came back. It nearly hit the nightmare demon right in the chest. Freddy grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it up. Than the golden sphere destroyed the chainsaw sending it across the room. A freezer was near the room and Freddy set up a trap. He knocked the sphere into the freezer finally killing the Tall Man. Freddy sighed and said "Now you are one dead bitch." He was about to leave the room when the door busted open. There stood the Tall Man staring into Freddy face like nothing just happened. He said the words "No I'm not." than Freddy saw hundreds of sphere's coming towards him. He couldn't escape them as they were too fast. They swarmed Freddy ripping him to shreds. The Tall Man walked away from the mausoleum smiling. Freddy had played a good game but the game was over. And he died. Or did he. After The Tall Man left the mausoleum the right arm of Freddy twitched. Legends never die.


End file.
